


Everything You Do, I Do Adore

by zigostia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Phanfiction, Short One Shot, oops more than one one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigostia/pseuds/zigostia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random, short Phanfics I write when I have writer's (editor's?) block.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One late night, Dan accidentally starts binge-watching Phan videos.

2:26 AM blinked up at Dan, chastising him. Yes, he could almost see it—the dancing numbers and letters, with their little twig crossed arms, and tapping feet, and—

Dan shook his head, blearily. _Things like that are really a sign I should get some rest now._

Though those were his words, his body seemed to refuse to follow orders, and continued browsing tumblr, page after page after page.

A Youtube video: Real Phan Proof! popped out, and Dan scrunched his nose with annoyance. _Not another one. This is, like, the hundredth video of supposedly 100% accurate phan proof. Honestly, who are they kidding?_

Normally, when he was still coherent, Dan would’ve scrolled down without a moment’s hesitation. But today, maybe it was the lack of sleep, and maybe it was this morning, how they had both looked at each other for _just a tad_ longer than he should have, but he clicked on the video.

After a cringe-inducing ad for TABINOF, the video started. He had to admit, the music was nice— _The 2009 Phan Song? What?_

He forgot about that, however, when the clips started playing.

Dan scowled as the old “phan moments” from the first philisnotonfire rolled in. Predictable, but not pleasant. Ugh, he was so _obvious_ , it was a miracle Phil didn’t notice. Or did he…?

Well, it was a good thing he’s over it now… right?

He breathed a sigh of relief as the old, filmed-from-a-potato clips ended, and in poured the slightly newer ones. Dan was pleased to find the “moments” more discreet. Lingering touches, longing gazes… though Dan was astonished to find there were so many of them. The video ended along with the song, and the automatic playlist linked Dan to the next video (he hated the playlist, but never got around to stopping it, so it stayed.) Dan stared as the white bar rotated around the play button, about to link to the next phan video. He didn’t make any move to stop it. _I’m just too tired_ , he told himself.

Dan watched through the entire video. And the one after. And the one after that. What was he doing?

He yawned again, and blinked multiple times to clear his vision, which had started to blur. He stared at his laptop screen, playing a clip of “Heart-Eyes Howell” and “Love-Eyed Lester”. His head began to droop, and it was all he could do to click the homepage of Youtube, before he sank into a well-needed slumber.

-+-+-+-

Phil woke with a yawn. Blearily, he made his way towards his closet, and changed from his pyjamas. He checked his Mario clock for the first time since he awakened. 6:25 AM. _Whhaatt? Oh well, too late to sleep now._

Feeling significantly more drowsy than moments ago, Phil made his way towards the bathroom.

Walking into the kitchen, he was greeted with a surprising (and maybe sorta kinda cute?) sight.

Dan was sprawled across his sofa crease, the laptop still on. His hair was much more messy than usual, curled from a day of no straightening, and he was snoring softly.

Phil let out a quiet, automatic _awww_ before deciding on what to do next.

He walked closer to Dan, getting his first good look at him. He looked peaceful and at-ease. His hair was truly really messy, and Phil gently ran his fingers through the soft brown locks once, before catching himself and stopping, drawing back.

Phil’s gaze lingered on Dan for just a moment longer than he would have. He found it was happening more often these days—and it wasn’t just him. He forced himself to push away the brief fluttering feeling he suddenly got.

Phil went to his room, and fetched a soft blanket. He draped it over Dan, and caught himself actually about to give him a kiss on the forehead—

 _Just the teasing these days, nothing more, no no,_ Phil chanted to himself, until his heart stopped doing that weird thing, and his face wasn’t so red.

He moved to close Dan’s laptop, when—

Phil quirked an eyebrow at the screen.

It was the Youtube homepage, not very surprising, but what was on it…

Dozens of Phan videos were strewn across the “recommended” playlist. Lots. Phil let out an abrupt, awkward laugh. Face once again flushed, and feeling as if he was intruding on a private scene, he was about to leave, when he stopped.

Biting his lip nervously, Phil picked up the laptop.

-+-+-+-

Dan woke up with a groan. He felt naturally rested, and much better than last night, when he was so tired he had actually watched dozens of Phan videos, and… _wait._

For the first time, Dan noticed the blue-and-green blanket, that he immediately recognised at Phil’s. But how…

Slightly panicked, he frantically looked around for his laptop, and sighed in relief when he found it still on his lap. He opened it, and was just about to clear the history, when he saw something that made him let out a choked noise.

On the search bar: _Guess we’re that obvious, huh? ;)_

Completely flustered, and with his stomach doing a weird flip, Dan felt multiple thoughts flash through his mind.

_Oh God, he knows he knows he knows—_

_Well hello, biggest cringe attacks ever!—_

_Existential Crisis, coming up!—_

Dan let out a frustrated groan, and buried himself in the blanket, which was _Phil's_ —

_I’m never going to live this down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you so much for reading~ this was just a short short story I typed when I was having trouble with editing a Harry Potter fanfic (hint hint). I have no idea why I made Phil have a Mario clock. I may or may not continue these. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I am the editor, after all. Please leave a review/kudos! Criticism/compliments/comments are all greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Für Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan teaches Phil to play the piano in a new tactic. It isn't very practical, but, hey, Phil's not complaining.

Phil woke to the soft music of piano keys. He smiled gently, knowing who it was, and allowed himself a minute to savour the sound.

It was not a song he had heard before; Dan seemed to be practising, as, once in awhile, Phil would hear a frustrated bang of random keys. Phil strained his ears, trying to catch the melody. It sounded kinda familiar…

_Wait. Is it really…?_

_The 2009 Phan song? Seriously?_

Phil’s face flushed, remembering the night a couple days ago. They didn’t talk about it ever since, which was a relief. And Phil would never admit it, but he had secretly watched a couple of Phan videos after _(well, if Dan does it, I can too, right?)_ , which was, actually, how he had recognised the song.

After a long time of listening, and barely catching himself from singing along, Phil reluctantly got out of bed.

Once changed and contact lens-ed, he walked out of his room, but stopped before he reached the piano. Dan had already learned the entire song (Phil couldn't fathom how), and was playing it fluently, piece on the piano stand. Phil had a nagging suspision this was not the first time he had played it.

He squashed the irrational feeling of hope in his chest.

Dan was swaying slightly to the melody, his fingers gracefully gliding across the piano, a small smile on his lips. Phil stood there, watching him play, almost mesmerised by the sight and the sound.

Unconsciously, he started humming, as he had grown to know the tune after watching it several times— _the song’s just really catchy is all!_

_Wait. This isn't creepy, right?_

The piece ended much earlier than Phil had wanted it to. He was humming an octave lower, and his note ended just a bit longer after the piano had. Dan froze.

_Dangit._

He whirled around on the piano bench, and pierced Phil with a glare.

“Phil! You know how I feel about people watching me play!” he shouted, face pink. Phil was pretty sure he was blushing, too.

“Teach me how to play,” he blurted suddenly, embarrassment causing him not to think straight.

Dan raised an eyebrow. “I can’t teach you to play if you already know how, Phil,” he deadpanned.

“Yes, but, I wanna play like you do!” Phil exclaimed. _Well, no backing out now._

Looking surprised, but also relieved the previous topic was over, Dan sighed, and patted the spot next to him. “Fine. Come ‘ere.”

Flustered again, Phil stumbled towards Dan, who scooted over. He sat on the bench with Dan, hyperaware of how close Dan was, and how he smelled like his usual cologne, and—

_Not the best time for this!_

“Um, okay. Whaddya wanna play?” Dan rushed out.

Phil pondered for a brief moment, before announcing,

“Für Elise!”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Phil, that’s boring. Everyone knows Für Elise.”

“Yeah, well, that’s why I wanna play it!”

“It’s quite a difficult piece—are you sure you can handle it?”

“Dan Howell,” Phil said, feigning offense. “Are you doubting me?”

Dan laughed, and turned his head to look at Phil. His eyes seemed to burn into him, and, against his will, his face became slightly flushed, once again. Phil was swiftly conscious of his ruffled, unkempt hair, that he was too lazy to brush yet.

Dan’s eyes were lovely. His pupils were dilated, and Phil was sure that meant something, but at the time, he really couldn’t think straight.

“Alright. I’ll go get the sheet music,” Dan said slowly, still looking at Phil. He stood, and walked away.

After the footsteps receded slightly, Phil pressed his cold hands on his blushing face in a failed attempt to cool down. _What is going on?_

Dan came back very soon, holding several papers filled with notes. “So, um, I guess you’ll try to play, and I’ll give you feedback?” Phil nodded eagerly, and after Dan had set the papers on top of the 2009 Phan Song ones—Phil really didn’t want to think about that, so he didn’t—he started to play.

And utterly failed.

“Oh, come on Phil, you can do better than that,” Dan said, encouraging Phil, who was pouting after a terrible play through. “Here—you’re hands are way too flat, you idiot. Like this,” Dan demonstrated, hands curved, and played the beginning of Für Elise flawlessly and seemingly without any effort.

Phil glared, though his eyes were playful. “Are you trying to make me feel bad?”

“You’re the one wanting to learn,” Dan shrugged, smiling. “Now try it.”

Phil tried, he really did. _How does Dan do this?_

“Argh, no, not like that—you know what, here.” Dan lightly swatted Phil’s hands off the keys, and placed his hands on them instead. “Place your hands on mine.” Dan mumbled, and Phil’s blood cells must be tired from rushing to his face so often.

“Um, ok?” He wiped his suddenly-sweaty palms on his jeans, and lightly placed them on Dan’s hands. Phil was now very aware of how cold and clammy his hands were, and how warm Dan’s were in contrast.

“Ugh, you’re clamming all over my hands,” Dan teased.

“Sorry!” Phil squeaked, for they were now pressed together on the piano bench, and he could literally _feel_ Dan’s body heat radiate onto him.

“Here—” Dan started to play, slower than usual, causing Phil’s fingers to move along. “Remember how your hands are positioned,” he muttered, all the while not stopping.

Phil did not remember how his hands were positioned.

They finished the entire song somehow, with Phil blushing like he never had before, his hands rested on top of Dan’s, their sides and shoulders touching, and the familiar song echoing throughout the room.

_This really isn’t helping me learn._

_But I don’t want him to stop, either._

It ended with a long, final note, and Dan sighed, satisfied.

“Now every time you want to play, we just gotta hold hands, and you’ll do great.” Dan grinned, and winked.

“I—I, uh, nevermind.” Phil stammered, and stood up, immediately missing Dan being so close to him—

_Shut up!_

If this was how Dan felt that night, Phil would never tease him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed~ please leave a review!  
> I have played Für Elise before, and I know for certain that the tactic Dan and Phil used would not work. Whatever, who cares.  
> Thank you again so much for reading this :D  
> 


	3. Sleepy Snuggles, Confession and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When tired, Phil is rather cuddly. Dan learns this the hard way.

“Please, Phil,” Dan pleaded, one hand on Phil’s shoulder, the other trying to close his laptop.

This morning, he had gone downstairs, only to find a exhausted Phil, madly typing away at the laptop. After learning of his poor sleeping schedule these days, Dan had made Phil promise he would get some rest.

But now, he had come home from the store to find _this._

"But… the scripts,” Phil mumbled blearily. Dan sat down on the couch beside Phil, and swiveled the laptop to face himself.

“You’re not getting any work done. Trust me when I say the supposed ‘edits’ you made are making the script worse.”

Phil pouted— _God, he was adorable_ —and crossed his arms. He didn’t even bother to retort, which made Dan even more concerned.

When Dan didn’t say anything else, Phil’s pout turned into a look of worry. “Is it really worse? Should I undo?”

Patting his head, Dan smiled. “I’m teasing you, ya dork. Just, get some rest, OK? You’re making me worried.”

When Phil—that stubborn idiot—still looked reluctant, Dan sighed, and teasingly leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“Pleeeaaasseee,” he asked, drawing out the word as long as he could. He didn’t miss how Phil’s face flushed, despite his exhaustion.

His stomach did a hopeful flip, and before his hopes got too high, Dan drew away, a moment longer than he should have.

Which was, in other words, not nearly long enough.

“I…” Phil yawned. “Fine.”

Dan grinned, pleased with himself, though slightly concerned, yet again, as he saw Phil immediately close his eyes.

“Phil.” He said flatly. “You have a bed, you know.”

“Mmmmhhhhmm.”

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me.”

Dan lightly grabbed Phil’s arm, gently pulling him to his feet. Or, at least, attempted to. Phil flopped back down almost instantly after.

“You know what? Fine. Have it your way.” Dan made a move to get up and leave by himself, when he felt a pressure on his arm. Upon looking, Dan realised with a blush that Phil had rested his head on Dan’s right shoulder. And he wasn’t teasing.

“Aw, come on. Don’t drag me down with you,” he muttered, trying to cease his blushing.

When Phil didn’t move, Dan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ugh, at least let me go get you a blanket. You’re gonna get a cold like this.” He started to get up once again— _maybe I could get Phil my blanket for payback from ‘that time’_ —only to be pulled down by Phil’s arms. They wrapped around Dan, and Phil buried his head into the crook of Dan’s neck.

“Mmm…” Phil mumbled. “No… stay.” Dan felt his heart do a sort of squeeze.

He settled back down.

He heard Phil make a soft, content noise, and he listened, trying to calm his racing heart (and failing) as Phil’s breathing slowed. _Well. Guess I’m staying for a while._

Every now and then, Phil would tighten his hold on Dan, and actually nuzzle his hair into his cheek. Dan was glad Phil’s eyes were closed, for his face was positively scarlet.

Dan sighed. _Screw it._ His arms came to wrap around Phil’s small, sleeping figure.

They laid like that, both draped on the couch, Phil peacefully sleeping, and a grateful Dan, arms both around each other.

Dan turned his head to look at Phil, once he was sure he was asleep. His hair was, as usual these days, very rumpled. His hand came up by instinct, and Dan tentatively combed his slim fingers through the tangled ebony hair. It was surprisingly soft, despite how messy it was, and Dan could see hints of brown growing at the roots. Phil made a pleasant noise, and curled closer.

Phil’s eyes were closed, and for once his forehead wasn’t creased with worry. His eyelids would flutter once in awhile. Dan knew his eye colour by heart (since when did that happen?)—a gorgeous blue that seemed to vary in hue, depending on the lighting.

A bright aqua, like the waters of the Caribbean island they visited once; a regal vibrant ultramarine, reminding Dan of a shining sapphire gem; a pale sky blue—the sky blue was Dan’s favourite of them all.

It was as if Phil’s irises were tinted with watercolour. They were so vivid that he could describe them for hours.

It slightly scared him, how he could say that much about Phil’s eyes, without once looking at them.

His gaze traveled down his philtrum (ha) down to his lips.

His lips… Dan’s eyes lingered on them for much longer than he should have. He sighed, and gave Phil a gentle squeeze of his arms. They were now pressed together, sharing body heat, and because “he was cold”, Dan tightened his hold on Phil a bit more, and shivered as he snuggled his face closer to Dan, his lips brushing against his neck.

The pair were now so close, Dan could feel the other’s heartbeat. Strong and steady and much, much slower than his.

“Oh, Phil,” he whispered, resting his head on Phil’s hair. “What am I going to do with you?”

Phil murmured in his sleep, his mouth drawn to a small frown. Dan looked at Phil, who was in his arms, with happiness, protectiveness, and—dare he say it—adoration.

“Phil Lester…” he murmured, feeling his hair tickling his cheek.

“I have a confession to make.”

\---------

“I’m confused. I know it.” He spoke quietly and softly.

“Every time you walk into a room, or look at me, or laugh, or even when you’re just there—I…” Dan trailed off, feelings overtaking him, some of which he was afraid to admit.

“Ok… maybe I’m not quite as over it as I originally thought I was.” Dan brushed a lock of Phil’s hair off his cheek.

“Because, Phil. You’re so… well, _Phil_. You’re like, an actual ray of sun. An adorable dork. A cinnamon bun. An animal lover. Kind, courageous, sweet, shy, and so, so, underrated.”

And because he was already this far gone, Dan leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Phil’s forehead. His lips lingered longingly, before he drew back reluctantly. “I…”

Dan lowered his head. A tear, of joy or sadness or maybe both, slipped down his cheek.

“I think I love you.”

\---------

A warm hand reached up and brushed the tear away. Dan gasped.

“Phil.”

He was smiling with pure happiness, and his eyes were open. Those beautiful lakes of blue were glistening with joy.

“Well,” Phil mumbled, pressing their foreheads together. “How am I supposed to top that?”

Finally, Dan spoke. “You can’t.”

A slight upwards tilt of his lips. Dan suddenly flushed, realising how close they were to his.

“No,” Phil agreed, eyes sparkling. “But I can try.”

He leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please leave a review!  
> 


	4. The Truth About Phan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revealing the truth to Youtube.

The video name is “The Truth About Phan”. In the thumbnail, Dan has on an unreadable expression, and there’s no obvious way to tell what the video will be about.

As it starts, the 2009 Phan song plays, seemingly from the room Dan is in, as he seems to be unconsciously humming it happily.

“Hello, Internet,” Dan starts to speak. “Today, I’m telling you the truth about Phan.”

He gazes past the camera, and suddenly, as if by magic, his expression shifts dramatically, his entire face lighting up. Dan’s eyes twinkle with joy, his lips raised in a soft, endearing smile.

“Hey,” he says quietly, not addressing the camera. “C’mon, dork. Over here.” He tilts his head slightly, and pats the side of the couch he appears to be sitting on.

There’s a indistinguishable mumble, and Dan laughs. He seems so different from the dark-humoured, moody Dan everyone is used to. “It’s fine. They deserve to know.” His expression takes on a more sly sort of smirk. “Especially since they figured it out before I did. So get over here.”

Phil shuffles into view, visibly nervous. He sits down on the sofa, not very close to Dan. “H-hey guys,” Phil says anxiously. He looks reluctant.

Dan purses his lips in a disappointed manner, rolls his eyes, and pulls Phil in close with an arm. They both blush.

Surprisingly, it’s Phil who gets over it faster. He rests his head against Dan, and lightly kisses his neck. Dan smiles shyly (when did he ever smile shyly?), and gives Phil a gentle squeeze, kissing him on the head in return. It doesn’t seem to bother him that Phil’s touching his neck.

“So, um…” Phil finally mutters. “We’re a thing.”

He’s not off Dan’s shoulder yet, and he doesn’t look like he’s planning on anytime soon.

Phil looks at Dan questionly, who makes a rolling motion with his free hand. And so, he takes in a deep breath, and starts talking once again, this time with a faraway expression.

“I didn’t like Dan, well, the way I do now, when we first met.” Phil suddenly grins. “It was obvious you had a crush on me, and in that time I tried my best not to lead you on.”

“But he grew on me. I can’t remember when, but one day I realised I cared about you. So much that it scared me.” He bites his lip, fiddles his fingers. “You make me laugh every day, you support me so much, and sometimes you get so jealous and defensive over me it’s unbearably cute.”

“I would, and I will, do anything for you.”

“I love you, Dan Howell.”

Dan is smiling so wide it looks like it’s painful, but it also looks like it’s anything but. He tilts his head and places a teasing kiss on Phil’s cheek.

He starts talking next.

“I, on the other hand, got a crush on you the moment we met.”

“I tried my best—which, now I see, wasn’t much—to keep it a secret. I convinced myself it was for the best. And, for a long while, it was. My crush went away. Don’t worry, Phil, I’m not done yet,” he adds with a grin when he notices Phil pout with crossed arms.

“As I was saying,” he continued, “I made myself stop. But, it really didn’t work, despite how much I told myself it did. Because, deep down, I always loved you.

“You make me so happy. You are absolutely precious, the way you stutter when you’re shy, when you try to hide a blush, how excited you get over the smallest things…”

“I wouldn’t, and I won’t, trade the world for you.”

“I love you, Phil Lester.”

They stare into each other’s eyes, seem to be lost in them. The pair lean in at the same time, and they close what was left of the gap between them.

It’s obvious how much they want this; the kiss is gentle and sweet and seems to last forever. Both their eyes flutter closed. Dan has a gentle hand on Phil’s rosy cheeks, the other is in his gorgeous raven-black hair; Phil wraps both arms around the other’s neck. They don’t seem to be stopping anytime soon.

After quite a while, they break away very reluctantly, and it’s clear they don’t want it to end.

“So, yeah.” Dan grins. “I have no idea how to end this,” he confesses. Phil laughs almost giddily and buries his head in the other’s chest. Dan’s arms wrap around him automatically, sweetly kissing the top of Phil’s head, hugging him back.

_2009 fades out, and is replaced with 2022._

Phil is looking at Dan, who looks right back, with utter adoration. It seems like they’ve forgotten the camera is rolling. Both of them have tears trickling down their cheeks; tears of absolute joy.

The duo stare at each other, with their tangled hair and red, puffy eyes, with undeniable love.

They kiss once more, desperate and needy.

And this time, there’s no reason to stop.

Along with the song, the video fades to black, then ends.


	5. Puppy Love (Is Hard To Ignore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Dan strikes again—this time, over a dog.

A woman turns and glares at Dan, who cringes and mouths an apology, for what seemed like the hundredth time. He gives Phil a light glare, who, in return, tilts his head and sticks his lip out in a slight pout. He scoots closer, and grabs Dan’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. _Give it to Phil to make us ride the tube during rush hour._

“But, Dan!” Phil had whined, tugging on his sleeve like a little kid. “It’s _Mother’s Day!_ This’ll be the best gift ever!”

Dan had sighed, and ignored Phil, continuing to browse on the laptop. “Phil. I get how it’s a good gift, but why do we gotta go now? Mother’s Day’s, like, a month away.”

“It needs to be trained! I already have a friend who can keep it until then,” Phil had argued. “Please!”

When he still didn’t get a response, he bit his lip and looked up at Dan with large watery eyes. _God, they were so blue…_

“Dan, please,” he mumbled, blinking those huge baby-blues, and Dan growled with annoyance. _Darn those puppy dog eyes._

In the present, he chuckled at the slight irony—very soon, he would have to deal with more than just one set of those.

And then, after what seemed like forever (Phil had insisted on going to a “humane pet store”) they were there, Phil almost skipping, Dan trudging along reluctantly (although, he had to admit, it was pretty nice going outside for once, despite the pollution-filled air and the bustling crowds).

He swears he hears Phil squeal as they walk in.

“Dan, ohmygod Dan, look at that bird!”

“Dan, that cat’s looking at us!”

“Dan, looook there’s a lizard! Maybe we can sneak one in our apartment!”

“Dan Dan Dan look!”

Phil had grabbed his hand in excitement, and was dragging Dan along. “C’mon c’mon—oh, look at that Dan!” He stopped abruptly, examining a hamster. “Awww, it’s nose is twitching!”

Dan tensed. “Phil, a hamster isn’t a good idea.”

He looked at Dan questionly. “It isn’t? Why not?” Dan cringed, and then he was the one dragging Phil along, ignoring his protests.

“Let’s go see the dogs.”

Phil brightened, forgetting— _thank god_ —about the hamster. “Yeah! Hurry up, Dan!” He shouted, grabbing the other’s hand tightly and running towards the back of the shop. Dan did his iconic “done-with-this” hand-to-face motion, but nevertheless followed.

Once they get there, he smiles with adoration, as Phil’s jaw drops and his expression is awestruck.

“Oh. My. Gosh. Look at those!” he says, voice high-pitched. Dan doesn’t blame him; he feels like squealing too.

The puppies were tiny fuzzy balls of adorableness. They looked, with tilted heads, at the two, and Dan’s heart turned to goo.

“Awww,” he let out. “Those are the cutest things I have ever saw.”

“I couldn’t disagree,” Phil murmurs, eyes fixed on the dogs in front of them.

He then stumbled forwards until his hands and nose were pressed on the glass. Dan felt the slight hint of disappointment, as he was no longer holding his hand. _That’s stupid_ , he told himself, and joined Phil with his puppy-viewing.

For the next moments, Dan’s world was a bundle of floppy ears, huge eyes, tiny wagging tails, playful barks, and so on. It was like a dream.

“I want all of them,” Phil had whispered, eyes wide, as they watched two puppies in a fight—though, to be honest, they would look like they were cuddling more than a fight.

Dan blinked, and drew away from his dog-trance. “Here, I’ll go ask an employee if we could go in and look.”

Phil turned his head to look at Dan with bright eyes. “Really? Thank you!” He gave Dan a quick hug and a brief kiss on the cheek. Dan smiled, and kissed the other on the forehead in return. Before he knew it, Phil had backed up, and was once again watching the puppies. _Guess they’re more interesting than me,_ Dan thought, feeling a hint of bitterness, but he quickly shook his head to clear that thought, and walked away.

The manager agreed almost immediately (that was, surprisingly, the only person who recognised them this far—though Dan wasn’t complaining, the last thing he needed was more human interaction), and soon, Dan and Phil were in the room of puppies.

Phil dashed forwards and grabbed the nearest puppy. He began to snuggle with it, and let out a pretend purr. The puppy looked around, confused, and Phil grinned. “Aww, look at that!”

He kept cuddling with it.

Dan hovered around, absentmindedly petting a dog. He liked them, of course, but didn’t see the use of hugging them close and letting them lick your face (especially when they’ve been, say, cleaning their private parts recently) when petting them made the puppies just as happy.

“Phil,” he finally said, after a long time. “Which one are you getting?”

“All of them,” Phil replied, voice muffled by dog fur.

Dan sighed, and continued petting the dog which had fallen asleep in his lap.

Eventually, the manager got annoyed, and told them to “make a decision soon”, which basically meant “hurry the hell up”.

“Phil.” Dan clipped out. “Pick one, we gotta go.”

The other looked up from a mass of dog fur. “But, Dan! We love each other!” He coos and rubs his cheek against the puppy’s head.

Dan feels a stab of jealousy. _Stop it, you’re being irrational._

“Come on,” he said shortly. Phil whined, and hugged an especially cute puppy to his chest. “Please? We won’t see each other again, and I’ll miss him so much!” He gives the puppy in his arms a kiss on the head.

“Well, I’m leaving then,” Dan suddenly said, feeling an absurd amount of jealousy—over a _dog_. “Have fun being by yourself. Oh wait, you have these _puppies_ instead of me. Great. Bye.”

He turned, and walked away.

But not even after a minute of pacing, Dan regretted it. _Too late to turn back now, ain’t it, Dan?_ He was not going to give Phil the satisfaction of seeing him come back. So he didn’t. It was his fault for overreacting, anyways.

Just before he walked out the door—

_“Dan!”_

Phil barreled into Dan, causing a rather loud cry to emanate. He turned around, and was met by mischievous twinkling eyes. Phil gave Dan a good, long, kiss on the lips.

When they broke off, he laughed. “Were you really jealous of a _dog?”_

Dan scowled, crossed his arms, and looked away.

“I knew it,” Phil chirped happily. He put his arms around Dan’s neck, expression turning more serious.

“Dan, you know I’m only yours, right?”

Face turning red, Dan smiled and gave Phil a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Yours.”

“Yours,” Phil replied, touching noses with Dan for a moment, before drawing back.

He grinned. “Although, that manager was pretty cute~”

Dan glared. Phil beamed. “Gotcha again!” he sang, and dashed out the door.

“Phil, I swear when I catch you—”

They ran out the door, leaving a very confused manager, for they had forgotten to decide on a dog to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I had fun writing it :)  
> I'm not sure what to do about the whole "public displays of affections" thing, 'cause the phans would recognise them and go crazy, but I don't know what to do now that Phan is revealed to be true from the last chapter, either—would all the phans force them to kiss or something? I'm dunno. Whatever.  
> If you haven't already, please leave kudos and reviews! They make my day~  
> 


	6. Worried Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil tries to take care of a sick Dan.

He was so nervous, Phil almost dropped the whiskers mug. Which would have been bad, for more than one reason. 

Being more careful this time, Phil walked over to Dan, who was lying on the couch, eyes screwed shut. Phil lightly sat down on the side, cautious as to not disturb Dan’s much-needed rest. Which was futile, as Dan’s eyes immediately opened, and he gave Phil a weak smile. It was like he could sense it when Phil was near. 

“Hey,” he whispered. 

Phil chewed his lip with worry, as he lightly tipped the mug near Dan’s chapped lips. Upon a fit of coughing, Phil placed the mug on a side table and scowled. “I _told_ you to wear a coat.” 

“I don’t need”—another cough—”any coats.” He smiled at Phil. “I just need you.” 

Despite his worry, Phil blushed and muttered, “Well, looks like I didn’t a good enough job.” 

Dan grinned teasingly, and it was almost as if he wasn’t sick after all. “Trust me. You did a _terrific_ job.” 

Giving Dan more warm water, Phil sighed as he watched Dan wince with every swallow. “Do you really not want any medicine?” 

“I don’t want any of that _corpse_ water,” Dan wrinkled his nose. “Really.” Phil sighed once more, exasperated, as they want through their argument yet again. Dan won, as he did every time. 

“Fine. It’s your fault if you get worse.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t.” 

\------ 

_“I told you,”_ Phil whined as he placed his hand on Dan’s forehead, which was burning in comparison. He wrung his hands with worry. “Now you’re so much worse.” 

Dan tried to speak, only to be interrupted by a fit of coughing. Phil frowned. “Um, maybe it would be better if you go see a doctor?” he suggested meekly. 

“No,” Dan said hoarsely. “I hate doctors.” Phil smiled. 

“Well, maybe you would feel better if you get some medicine. Seriously, I’m worried about you.” His voice trailed off to a shy mumble, and his face flushed. 

With a hopeful smile, Dan relented. “OK. Maybe a little.” 

Phil brightened, and, after giving Dan a kiss on the forehead, ran to the kitchen with the empty mug, where he had stored some sickness remedies beforehand. He quickly popped a nighttime pill, refilled the whiskers mug, and carefully walked back to Dan, who had buried his head in Phil’s blanket. 

“Aw, now I can’t sleep with those—I’ll catch your illness!” he protested weakly. 

“S’ry,” Dan mumbled. “Tired.” 

Supporting the mug with one hand and handing the pill to Dan in the other, Phil spoke. 

“S’ok, Dan. As long as you feel better, anything for you.” 

\------ 

Sometime after midnight, Phil woke up. He let out a strangled gasp as he realised where he was. 

Black. So much black. 

As he slowly regained his senses, he remembered why, and reluctantly dragged himself out of Dan’s bed and out of his room, which he had been sleeping in. He shuffled into the kitchen, to get a glass of water. _Oh, who am I kidding_ —he wanted to check on Dan. 

“Good morning,” he said softly, more to himself than anything. Dan was asleep, although not very peacefully, it seemed. Phil’s blanket was twisted, and Dan’s forehead was covered with sweat. He was frowning, and muttering deliriously. 

_Guess the medicine didn’t help much,_ Phil thought anxiously. 

He bent down with a napkin in one hand, and wiped his forehead. After, he hesitated, licking his lips, before trailing his hand down Dan’s cheek. His hand settled there, barely touching. 

With a concerned sigh, Phil was about to retract his hand, when he felt an abnormally warm hand reach up to grab the other’s hand. Dan was gripping Phil’s hand tightly, pressing it to his cheek, and mumbling something indistinguishable. He was smiling now. 

“Dan…” Phil whispered, not really knowing what he should do. Dan did not move. 

Eventually, he rolled his eyes, and thought _whatever_ and settled down to sit beside Dan. Phil brushed his thumb under Dan’s fluttering eyelids. He remembered the deep, warm brown of his eyes, constantly twinkling with joy, teasing, love. 

Dan let out a slight whimper and then a shiver, and Phil thought he would rather take Dan’s place, than watch him in pain. He probably would, too, if he could. 

They sat in silence for a moment, and Phil though he ought to go back to his—wait, no, _Dan’s_ —room. But whenever he tried to draw back, Dan would whimper again, and nuzzle Phil with his cheek, and Phil could not leave after that. 

So he didn’t. 

\------ 

A tickle on his cheek. Phil sneezed. 

He heard a surprised gasp as he woke Dan. 

After looking around, blinking, Phil realised he must’ve fallen asleep. His head was resting on Dan’s curly, adorable hobbit hair—the reason for his sneeze—and at some point he had gotten into this awkward positioning so that he, too, was lying down. He still had a hand on Dan’s cheek, which he removed quickly, and wiped his sweaty palms on his pyjamas. 

A sleepy grumble. “What’s going on...” Dan muttered. He rose and stretched, rubbing his eyes. “Morning, Phil. Were you here all night?” 

“No, I came from your room—” Phil cut off as he realised his mistake. 

“Wha—my room?” 

Phil grinned a bit sheepishly. “Well, you had my blankets. And,” he shrugged, “call it payback.” 

With a playful eye-roll, Dan lightly punched Phil in the shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” 

Phil _ouch_ -ed, and was silent for a moment, before, slowly, he beamed. “Wait… you’re not sick anymore!” 

Dan looked around, confused, and tested his own forehead. “Huh. Guess I’m not.” He looked at Phil, and grinned with an all-too-familiar tease in his eyes. “Thanks to you. Who knew all I needed was to share a bed with you?” 

Stuttering and red-faced, Phil mumbled something before sitting up. He coughed, and shivered. _Oh, no._

“Ooh… looks like you’ve caught my cold.” 

Dan gave Phil an apologetic smile. “Guess it’s my turn to repay the favour~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was in the timeline of _before_ Phil left for America; I just got this idea after :)  
> 


	7. Dan With The Absence Of AmazingPhil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is in America, and Dan gets lonely.

With a groan, Dan began to clean the floor of fallen popcorn from attempting (and failing) to catch them in his mouth after throwing them in the air. He shivered from the cold, but he wasn’t, obviously, not wearing anything. Rather, he was wearing a sweater. Phil’s sweater, to be exact. 

He wasn’t planning on texting Phil and telling him that anytime soon. 

He didn’t know exactly when it had started. After Phil left, Dan had gotten into a routinely 11AM or later wake-up. He would get his cereal and coffee ready, and would wait for the other to come, for their anime-while-breakfast watching. 

And then he would remember. 

Dan had sighed, and eaten breakfast alone, like the morning before, and the one before. 

When he had started wearing Phil’s clothes, Dan honestly didn’t know. It just made him feel closer to him. Even though, in reality, he was a plane trip away. 

Wrapping his arms around himself, Dan shivered, and tried to make the sweater closer to him. It still had Phil’s scent on it; a blend of slight sweet cologne, a smell that reminded Dan of the sea, and cinnamon spice. The smell could only be described as Phil, and he gathered the sweater closer, breathing in the aroma. It was almost as if Phil was right there with him—pulling Dan into his chest, with his quiet shy laugh, and kissing him affectionately… 

Sure, this was creepy, but (unfortunately, though maybe also luckily) Phil wasn’t here to shame him. 

He had also started sleeping in Phil’s bed. Dan smiled, as he knew if Phil was here, his face would turn that lovely shade of red, and he would protest with indignation, but, despite his embarrassment, still smile. 

Sleeping in his own bed felt incredibly lonely, and one night, he just… gave up. Half-asleep, Dan had stumbled into Phil’s room, bundled himself in Phil’s blankets, and fell into the most peaceful sleep he had since Phil had departed to America. 

Waking up, he had sputtered with surprise, blushing immensely in the bright colourful room (so in contrast with his), but he just couldn’t get himself out of bed. It was hard enough on usual mornings, but now, without Phil, his room was the closest Dan would get to him. So, instead, he had snuggled himself deeper into the blankets, surrounded himself in that _Phil_ scent, and imagined him coming back. 

Yes, _I know,_ creepy, but Dan was too lonely to stop. 

Plus, the blankets draped over him reminded Dan of “that night”, which always made him happy. 

When he forced himself to get up from his absolutely rumbling stomach, he had put on Phil’s clothes instead. 

A beep drew Dan out of his thoughts. With a skipped heartbeat, he quickly picked it up, and couldn’t help but smile. 

,em>New message from:Your Angel Bean <3 

That was on account of Phil, obviously. He had changed it the night before his departure, and Dan was “just too lazy” to change it. 

That night, Dan had said an almost-teary farewell, while forcing Phil to promise to text him if anything went wrong. “You worry too much,” he had laughed, and then gave Dan a last lingering kiss. 

Apparently, the skype calls were too expensive—although Dan would pay anything to see Phil, he wouldn’t agree. They had settled on once a week. 

He had also made Phil send voice texts, instead of just, well, texts—“so I won’t have to take my eyes off the screen!” he had said. 

In reality, Dan just missed Phil’s voice too much. 

“Hey Dan!” Phil’s cheerful voice piped out. “Good… afternoon? Morning? I’m not sure what time it is at your place; I’m always sleepy these days.” 

“Well, anyways, it’s been a week, so let’s have a skype call! I… I miss seeing you,” Phil confessed, and Dan could just imagine that blush he always got. “So, uh, can I skype you? Like, right now? Voice-message me back please!” 

The call ended, and Dan tried, to no avail, to rid the huge smile on his face. He voiced Phil back, trying to contain the excitement (not to mention nervousness) in his voice: 

“Hi Phil! So, um, please face-time me! Just not, like, immediately. Do it in… fifteen minutes, ‘kay? See ya soon!” He closed his phone with a click, and couldn’t help but walk to the bathroom to get ready. 

Dan stared in the mirror. His hair was terrible; curly and wild and all over the place. He looked horrible. But Phil was going to see him. 

Dan sighed, and tried to fix himself up the best he could. He washed his face and ran a hand through his hair—there was no time for straightening. Surprisingly (or rather not so), there were no dark circles around his bleary eyes—his nights were slept uninterrupted, thanks to sleeping in Phil’s bed. 

He went back to the couch, and tried (and failed) to browse the laptop. He was constantly glancing at his phone, and eventually, Dan resigned to simply holding his phone and staring at it. 

_Has it been fifteen minutes yet?_

After what honestly seemed like an hour, the phone buzzed, and without thinking, Dan immediately pressed the “accept call” button. 

Phil’s face appeared, and, it didn’t matter how hard he tried, he beamed at the sight. He didn’t realised how much he’d missed him. 

“Phil!” He shouted, forgetting to conceal his joy. 

“Hello to you too, Dan. Wow, you received my call fast!” Phil teased, though he, too, was grinning. 

Phil had clearly tanned, or at least as much as he ever would, with his pale vampire skin and whatnot. His hair was messy, but it looked (excuse the pun) amazing nonetheless. 

Dan’s knew he was staring, and he really didn’t care. His body almost trembled. He felt a wave of nostalgia, and, at the moment, no matter how sappy it was, he just wanted to be in Phil’s arms. 

“Phil…” he whispered, a stark contrast from the yell moments ago. Dan raised a hand, and touched Phil’s cheek, feeling the cool screen instead of warm skin. He didn’t care if Phil couldn’t see it. 

“I miss you. So much.” 

Phil’s face softened, and he pursed his lips. “Me too, Dan. I wish we were together again.” 

Then, his face changed. “Wait…” 

“Is that my sweater? Why are you wearing my sweater?” 

“Uh…” Face flushing, Dan bit his lip and looked away. “No reason.” 

Phil’s face turned very teasing. “Aww, Danny, do you miss me that much?” 

_Yes, Phil, I do._

Instead, though, he muttered, “Shut up.” 

Phil grinned. “So you’re wearing my clothes, huh? Next thing I know, you’re gonna tell me you’ve been sleeping in my bed!” 

“Uh, about that…” 

_“What? Dan! I swear if—”_

Sucking in a breath and releasing it with a short laugh, Dan ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Love You From My Head Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil's reunion, plus a rather punny dinner.

Running out the airport, Dan was almost blinded by the sun. He shielded his eyes, all the while still walking. He was finally, finally going to see Phil. 

There was adrenaline running through him, as Dan hailed a taxi and bounced his leg impatiently the entire way. He pulled out his phone, and typed out a fast text, instead of a voice message—it would be embarrassing if the driver heard him. 

_Text to: Your Angel Bean <3: Hey Phil! On my way! Miss you~ xoxo <3_

Eh, who cares if he was overdoing it with the hearts and kisses. 

He stared at his phone for a response. It beeped, and Dan hurriedly read the text, smiling. 

_Text from: Your Angel Bean <3: Yay! Looking forwards to seeing you again~ xoxo <3_

Yeah, that was a bit mocking, but whatever. 

He decided to look out the window, and gazed at the palm trees and seagulls (he hoped there would be no more six second pooping incidents this time). Everything seemed brighter than normal, and Dan found himself constantly smiling. Because he was going to be reunited with Phil. Dan almost couldn’t wait. 

As the driver slowly screeched to a halt in front of a nice fancy hotel, Dan tipped him extra—he deserved it. 

Dan almost skipped up the stairs—he was taking the stairs, and running! It’s a miracle! (Or, rather not so.) 

With a deep breath, Dan stood in front of the room number he had memorised, and knocked firmly on the door. It opened immediately, and there was Phil. 

Disheveled, slightly bleary eyes, messy hair with hints of brown at the roots, and obnoxiously bright pj’s—none of that mattered. Dan let loose a bright laugh, and practically tackled Phil down to the ground, Phil emitting an _oof_ as he hit the floor. 

“Phil!” he actually squealed, and accidentally smacked their foreheads together. Phil’s eyes were shining, and he laughed, rubbing his forehead. 

“Hello to you too, Dan. Wha—” his words cut off, as Dan leaned in desperately, and interrupted his words with his lips. It was like a rejoice, Dan’s hands threaded through Phil’s tangled hair, other hand on his cheek; Phil’s arms wrapping around the other’s neck instinctively, so familiar yet still so longing. 

They broke off, Dan positively beaming, eyes glistening with tears of joy, and Phil looking slightly dazed. 

_“I missed you so much,”_ Dan frowned with a teasing pout on his lips, crossing his arms. “Never again.” 

Phil rolled, and stood up. He offered a hand to Dan, who took it and got up as well. None of them made a move to let go. 

“Never again,” Phil agreed, giving Dan’s hand a squeeze. He smiled, and tilted his head so he met Dan’s eyes. “Come on, I’ll help you with the luggage.” 

_Oh no._

“Oh, uh… so you know how I wanted to see you really badly?” Dan mumbled. Phil’s eyes widened. 

“Dan, where’s the luggage.” he said shortly. 

Dan smiled weakly. “What luggage?” 

\------ 

“What the…?” Dan muttered as he walked back into their hotel. Phil had said he would prepare a dinner for two, while Dan would drag himself back to the airport for his forgotten luggage, and Dan (though somewhat reluctantly) agreed. But this… 

This was not what he expected. 

There wasn’t even a theme—from steak to coffee to strawberries, Dan had no idea what Phil was planning. _Where is he, anyways?_

“Phil” he tentatively called out, and he appeared from the kitchen, grinning. 

\------ 

“Dan, I prepared this because I wanted to ketchup,” Phil said, not bothering to concealing his goofy smile as he squirted a glob of ketchup on both their plates. 

“Phhiiiilll,” Dan groaned, knowing what he was up to now, but slightly amused at the pun nevertheless. 

“Don’t worry if you’re confused,” Phil consoled, placing a hand on Dan’s. “Because we can just taco ‘bout it! It may be a bit cheesy, and corny, too, but that’s fine,” he chirped, gesturing to a pile of ready-to-eat tacos, complete with corn kernels and shredded cheese. Dan groaned, but still smiled. 

“Oh, I see what you’re doing.” he looked around. “I guess this is pretty eggcellent? I’m totally cracking up,” Dan quipped, pointing at some scrambled eggs. 

Phil laughed, before composing himself and nodding. “Yep. I’m espresso-ing my love for you, sugar!” he rehearsed, plopping some sugar cubes in twin mugs of coffee. 

Shaking his head, Dan sighed. “You’re nuts.” 

“Aw, yes, of course I am! For you,” Phil grinned, before throwing some nuts in his mouth. 

“On that note,” he added, “Honeydew you know how much olive you?” Phil said, breaking off in a chuckle and pushing a plate of honeydew (along with some olives) towards Dan, who groaned again, and glanced around. _Two can play that game._

“Hmm… yes, I do. Olive you, too, Phil,” Dan played along, offering Phil two olives in his palm. “So berry much,” he added, handing the other a couple of strawberries for added measure. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for the inevitable next pun. 

“You hold the kiwi to my heart,” Phil said dramatically, grinning and holding up a kiwi as if it was a trophy, absurdly reminding Dan of the Statue of Liberty. 

Dan face-palmed, and sighed. “The window’s right there,” he deadpanned, pointing towards the window. 

Ignoring Dan, Phil gave him the plate of steak. “I’m so lucky that I got the chance to meat you.” He gushed. 

“Enough with the puns, Phillip!” Dan ordered, smiling nevertheless. 

“But…” Phil held up two halves of a pear, and Dan gave him a look. _Do it. I dare you._

Pointing to a box of donuts, Dan glared playfully. “Donut make me do this!” 

_Too late._ Phil grinned slyly, and brought the two halves together. 

“We make such a great pear!” 

“Oh, you are _in_ for it,” Dan declared, before walking over to Phil and ticking him unmercifully. Phil snorted, and flailed in his seat. He pointed to a plate of peas. _Oh, no you don’t._

_“Peas!”_ he shouted, giggling uncontrollably. “Peas, stop this!” 

_“Oh my God,”_ Dan groaned. “I warned you!” 

He increased his attack, and Phil chortled hysterically, emitting weird, strangely endearing squeaking noises, causing Dan to burst into laughter as well, however not stopping his tickling. 

_“Okay, okay!_ I’ll stop it with the food puns! Just—gah!—STOP!” he managed to gasp out between laughs. 

Dan stopped, and with a huff, Phil leaned back, slightly catching his breath. “Good.” 

Then Dan smiled as an idea formed in his head. “You know…” 

“One day, I’ll make you Howell.” 

Phil blinked, and then groaned as he registered. He flushed bright red. 

“Arrrghhhh,” he drew out, giving Dan a light smack on the head. “Give it to you to turn the tables. You absolute idiot.” 

_“Ahem, your idiot.”_ Dan pointed out, blushing a little but attempting to hide it by resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil sighed, leaned in, and gave Dan a small, teasing kiss on the lips. “My idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh look! An early chapter! :D  
> 


	9. Videos vs Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil accidentally deletes Dan's video. Dan doesn't care, and that's exactly what he says.

“Phil~” Dan called out as he entered their apartment. “Hello?” 

Phil poked his head out the kitchen, seeming a little off. “Hi, Dan,” he mumbled, as his fingers bent and rested on his pockets. Recognising the nervous tic, Dan crossed his arms, and gave Phil a soft smile. 

“Okay, Phil, what did you do this time?” 

With a downward glance, Phil frowned. “I didn’t mean to…” Dan sighed, and walked closer. He patted Phil’s cheek teasingly, and let it slide down until it reached his shoulder. 

“Phil. You know you can tell me anything.” He cringed a little at the cliché-ness of that sentence, but plowed through and gave Phil a brief, reassuring kiss on the temple. “So? What’s going on?” 

Leaning closer to Dan naturally, Phil turned his eyes downcast. “Well…” 

“So, you know how you just filmed a video? Um, I was going to film one too, with the same camera, but I messed up and then I tried to delete my video and…” He pouted. “I deleted yours.” Phil trailed off from his slight rant with a mumble, shooting a guilty look upwards at Dan—at one point during his talking, he had leaned further in, and now had his head in Dan’s chest. Dan had automatically put his arms around the other. 

“I didn’t mean to,” Phil whispered. 

Dan was incredulous. He took hold of Phil’s clammy hand, and tugged him over to the couch. He sat down, patting the spot next to him. Phil reluctantly sat down beside Dan, who rested an arm around his shoulders. Phil leaned into the touch automatically, blushing but not drawing back. 

“Phil, Phil, Phil,” Dan repeated, tilting his head and trying to look at Phil, who had his eyes cast to the floor. Smiling and rolling his eyes, Dan put a gentle hand on the other’s cheek, tilting with a slight pressure, so that Phil had no choice but to look at Dan. 

A quiet laugh tumbled out by how absurd the situation seemed to Dan, and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to Phil’s soft lips. He drew back much quicker than usual, causing a soft noise of protest to emit from Phil, who immediately flushed and shut his mouth. Dan grinned, and kissed Phil once again—a bit longer this time. 

After he drew back, Dan met Phil’s gorgeous blue eyes. “I can’t believe you,” he muttered. Phil’s eyes widened, and immediately darkened with guilt. 

“I—I’m so sorry, Dan, I mean, I can’t fix it now…” he blurted. 

Sighing, Dan rested his forehead against Phil’s, one hand still on his cheek. 

“I don’t care about my videos. You,” he said, poking a finger into Phil’s cheek, “are _so_ much more important than those cr*ppy films.” 

He noticed how confused Phil looked, and smirked, leaning back and resting his head on Phil’s shoulder, before continuing. 

“I would delete my Youtube account, Tumblr, Twitter, you name it, anything—if you really wanted me to. As I said so many times before, anything for you. I mean it.” 

Phil looked amazed. _Oops, excuse the pun._

“Oh…” he mumbled, looking like he didn’t know what to do, as he looked away, and gave their intertwined fingers a light squeeze. Dan noticed how much Phil was blushing, and grinned, squeezing back. 

He saw that Phil still looked skeptical, though, and heaved a sigh. 

“Now, I hate to be conceited, but think about it like this: if I deleted your videos, how would you react?” 

Giving Dan a strange look, Phil spoke. “I wouldn’t care,” he answered. “You’re more important.” He smiled shyly. 

“Exactly.” Dan said with relish, and kissed Phil yet again. “I love you more than anything. Obviously. I thought you would know that by now.” 

Phil hummed, and laughed softly. “Thanks, Dan.” 

“No problem.” 

A peaceful silence fell over the two, and slowly, a sort of sly smile appeared on Dan’s face, as an idea formed in his head. “Well… don’t think this means you can get away with this. I’m still sorta mad, you know.” 

“I know…” Phil pouted, but this time he looked at Dan with twinkling eyes. “What can I do to make it up?” 

“Well~” Dan drew out, smirking. “You have to film a video with me.” 

Phil looked rather relieved. “Yeah, sure! I mean, of course!” 

“Shake on it,” Dan insisted. Phil looked, with raised eyebrows, at their already-laced-together fingers. He awkwardly raised both of their hands and gave it a shake. 

“There. I promise I’ll film a video with you.” 

Dan grinned. He stood up, and began to drag Phil to his room. 

Once they were there, with the camera setup, Phil finally decided to ask, “Wait. Is it not a gaming video?” 

With a sly spark in his eyes, Dan replied with a short: “Nope. It’s The Boyfriend Tag.” 

“What?” Phil shouted, not concealing the blush he got. Dan felt blood rushing to his face, too, but held on tighter to Phil’s hand. 

“Yep! I have the questions here already! Come on, Phil,” he added when Phil glared lightly. “You promised. Do you not want to?” Dan questioned, smiling and with a light tone, concealing the slight, irrational worry he suddenly got. 

Phil gave Dan a disbelieving look. “Honestly, Dan, are you that doubtful? Of course I am; I love you,” he said, smiling slightly; his blush had yet to disappear. 

“Phew.” Dan said jokingly, and kissed his cheek. “You had me worried there for a second.” 

“Well,” Phil responded. “You shouldn’t be. You should never doubt my love for you,” he added, smiling teasingly, as heat rushed to Dan’s face. _Phil and I’ve been together for months, and I have yet to stop blushing at everything he does._

Phil kissed him back on the cheek, which, true to his word, made Dan blush again, and grinned. 

“Shouldn’t we start filming now?” 

Dan smiled. “Yeah. Get ready for all the questions! Although,” he spoke, smiling, “don’t get mad at me if I don’t know anything about you.” 

“Don’t worry.” Phil laughed. “I don’t doubt you, either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how they film a video, please bear with me. This chapter name sucks, too, and I'm sorry. I'm just totally out of creative juices today.  
> 


	10. No Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horror movie, Dan can't sleep, and ends up in Phil's bed.  
> (Don't worry, they just cuddle :P)

Yet another jump scare pops up on the tv, filling the screen with a gruesome mess, and Phil utters (though he would never admit it) a near-girly shriek, before dissolving into nervous laughter as the film ends. He blinks as the credits roll in, and twists his neck, which had gotten very cramped during the entire movie watching—especially since he had been leaning against Dan the whole time. 

Sneaking a glance at a pale, shivering Dan, Phil grins and nudges him with an elbow. 

“Oh, come on, Dan. Don’t be a scaredy cat,” he teases, although he’s pretty shaken up himself. Dan frowns, and gives Phil a kiss, before replying, 

“Admit it, you’re scared too.” 

Phil winks. “Not as much as you are. You’re the one scared of the dark, moths, the supernatural and _trees,_ love.” 

Dan _humph_ s, before getting up and stretching, brushing stray popcorn crumbs off his pj’s (he had changed into them earlier, insisting it saved time, though Phil couldn’t see why). This causes Phil to pout slightly, as he instantly missed Dan’s body heat, not to mention his recent marshmallow-scented candle smell (which might actually been because of Phil) pressing up against him. 

He stands up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Phil glances at the clock: 1:47 AM. _Oh. Whoops. Got a little carried away there, didn’t I?_

“Well, time to head for bed!” Dan chirps hesitantly, and fast-walks out of the room. Phil didn’t miss how he turned on every single light as he passed. He grinned, and followed behind, rolling his eyes as he had to clean everything up. 

Making quick work of his bedtime routine, Phil goes to sleep, only occasionally startled by moving shadows and strange noises—he had pretty much gotten used to it. 

Although, as he would soon learn, Dan didn’t. 

Sometime around the wee hours of morning, Phil is alerted by a shuffling, a sound of toe against corner, and a frantically cut-off curse. 

Phil gasps, eyes shooting open, then immediately slamming them back shut as the unwanted moonlight blinds him. He forces himself to forget the horror movie they had watched earlier, and rationalises. 

Grumbling under his breath, Phil squints to protect his eyes from the slight light that seems like a blinding ray. 

And, obviously, he tells himself, as he sees the figure gingerly sat on the side of his bed, it’s not a murderer. 

Dan perched on the bed, frowning, almost embarrassed. And, Phil couldn’t help but think, it was totally unfair, how, even when completely unprepared, Dan still looks perfect—ruffled, curly hair, bleary eyes, wrinkled pjs. Even the moonlight from the crack of his curtains flatters him, giving Dan an angelic silvery glow. And Dan thought Phil was an angel? 

_Oh Dan, it’s quite the opposite._

“Phil,” he says, mumbling and interrupting his thoughts, as his cheeks take on a light pale lilac glow in the dim, silvery light of the moon. “I can’t sleep, I knew the movie was a bad idea!” he says weakly. 

“I should have known,” Phil teases, concealing the relief he had, too, felt when he realised Dan had entered. Instead, he rolls his eyes and smirks. “You can sleep in my bed,” he croons innocently, raising an eyebrow. 

Dan flushes in the most adorable way, but doesn’t say anything to reject the offer. 

“Come on, Danny~” Phil grins. “Don’t worry, we’re just sleeping, if that’s what you’re worried about,” he adds, relieved that Dan couldn’t see that huge blush he currently had. 

However, Dan doesn’t have the luxury of that, and Phil can see every bit, as he blushes even more, and mutters indignantly, 

“That’s not what I meant!” 

“So, why not?” Phil shoots back, and smiles as Dan stutters and trails off with crossed arms and a pout. 

It slowly dissolves to a slightly shy expression, as he gives Phil a questioning look. 

“Really,” Phil says, scooting more towards the wall. “I won’t mind.” 

Dan’s reluctance quickly diffuses, and he awkwardly climbs into bed beside Phil, who can’t help but shift closer. He falls asleep to the gentle rhythmic sound of Dan’s breathing. 

\------ 

The first thing Phil thought was, _I don’t remember my pillow being this squishy. And warm, either._

He regained consciousness, and tries to hide his laugh, and blush, too, as he cracks his eyes open, blinking at the pink strip of dawn emerging through his window. 

For Dan had slowly migrated closer and closer to Phil, and was now curled up in his chest, knees drawn up to his neck. Dan’s wavy hair was tickling Phil’s chin, and both their arms were wrapped around each other; in Dan’s case, consciously; in Phil’s case, automatically in his sleep. 

He feels Dan shiver, possibly from a current nightmare, letting out a quiet whimper, and Phil sighs, because he was _just so cute._

Phil couldn’t help but stare into Dan’s eyes, his whole face, really. His adorably disheveled hobbit hair was near glowing, in the silvery-pink sliver of light shining through the curtains, giving off a golden brown glow on the tips of his messy fringe. 

Phil had a sudden urge to comfort Dan in any way possible; he hated seeing Dan in fear. 

“I’ve got you,” he mumbles, tracing a couple circles on Dan’s back, and relaxes himself as he feels Dan’s heart rate decrease and breathing even out. 

_Well, this is quite similar to another scene,_ Phil thinks, and smiles almost giddily as he remembers the day Dan confessed; how he had poured out his feelings, Phil nestled in his arms; how Phil had kissed him back, so happy his feelings were returned; his own eyes, shining with tears. 

Phil let out a breathy laugh; it may be how Dan’s scent is mingling with his, or his lack of sleep, or both, but Phil suddenly feels just so grateful for… well, Dan. 

He nuzzles his nose into Dan’s soft dark chocolate hair. And, honestly, even his hair smelled good. 

Phil didn’t know why he was paying attention to how Dan smelled so often—maybe it was how, one day, Dan had admitted to burying his head into Phil’s blankets, to capture his scent. _Huh, it’s only fair,_ Phil shrugged, and breathed in the other’s scent 

Today, Dan smelled of the fancy marshmallow candle (which he had also noticed earlier) he bought on an impulse, which actually smelled near-intoxicating. 

Phil tightens his hold on the sleeping figure, and smiles into his tawny fringe, breathing in the rather childish, but still sweet, smell of the candle. He trails light kisses along his head. 

Dan stirs in his sleep. “Whatcha doin’,” he mumbles, and tries to draw Phil even closer. Which was pretty much impossible. 

Without speaking, Phil grins and gives the other a quick kiss on the lips, waiting for him to wake up himself, gauging his reaction. 

He did not disappoint. 

_“Phil!”_ Dan yelps, and goes between a strange clash of trying to hug him closer in embarrassment, and attempting to push him away at the same time. 

Laughing at his antics, Phil rolls away himself (noticing the small frown on Dan) and gets up. 

“Don’t worry,” Phil says, yawning. “I kept your nightmares away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this series!  
> I have reached 200 kudos, which is like a dream. Once again, thank you for reading, and, as usual, please leave a comment!  
> Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you so much for reading~ this was just a short short drabble (who knew it'd turn out to be 10 chapters?). Please leave a review/kudos! Criticism/compliments/comments are all greatly appreciated :)  
> 


End file.
